Carol Melody
*Eddie |Row 15 title = Voice Actress|Row 15 info = Unknown|Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = Competitive Dance |Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Heterosexual|Row 19 title = Nationality|Row 19 info = Dutch American|Row 20 title = Weaknesses|Row 20 info = Allergic to bees}} Carol Melody is an original character created by Darkest Shadow. She is a very gifted competition dancer and the girlfriend of Curtis. General Info Carol Katrina Melody is a fifteen year old human girl living in Hyde Park, Vermont. She comes from a family of three children, her being the youngest and the only girl of the family and the only one who still lives with her parents. She currently attends Hyde Park High School as a sophomore. Popularity-wise, Carol is somewhat popular. Her main clique consists of her boyfriend, three guys, two girls, and two gays. Personality Carol is a true sweetheart. Coming from a group of sassy cheerleaders, she didn't show as much sass as her other teammates. She can get her feelings hurt somewhat easily and has emotions as fragile as china. Being the innocent person that she is, she never got into a fistfight, let alone try to injure somebody. Carol is amazing at acting. Being a competition dancer, each dance she plays is basically a different character. She is able to show off that emotion and make it look so real that it's heartbreaking. However, she has only been in one show her whole life. Carol is a rather serious person. Although she has a few laughs at the time, she isn't the kind of person to make a funny joke. She is rather shy around the people she doesn't know, which can be why she comes off as mean. Relationships Curtis Curtis-Carol Relationship Curtis is Carol's first boyfriend. The two have known each other since they in elementary school, and didn't really talk that often. The two became friends in the sixth grade, and then started to date two years later. The two are still together and happy. Joe Carol-Joe Relationship Joe is Carol's family friend. The two have been friends since they were three, and their moms went to college together. They both are interested in beauty and fashion tips and like to talk about a lot of gossip. The both of them also share a common interest in acting and performing. Sarah Carol-Sarah Relationship Sarah and Carol are pretty friendly with each other. For a while, Sarah despied her for dating her crush, but the two got to know each other better. Later on, Sarah joined the competition team that Carol was on since they were both amazing dancers;however Sarah taught her many techniques that she never knew about dancing. Eddie Eddie-Carol Relationship Eddie and Carol had an awkward history together. They have known each other the third grade, and he would often talk to her. Being an attractive boy, Carol was heavily crushing on him. When she found out he was gay, her world flipped on it's head and she needed some space. As of now, they are still close friends. Category:Heroes Category:Pianoteen's Characters Category:Original Universe Category:Humans Category:BBranch Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Human OCs